Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools and hand tool handles. This invention specifically relates to pry bars and pry bar handles. This invention more specifically relates to an ergonomic handle for a series of pry bars.
Background and Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, pry bars are of all metal construction and are cumbersome to grip and use. Often the user has to grip a polygonal cross-sectional metal bar portion of the pry bar. One such prior art construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,809 to Flanz. A wrecking tool is disclosed in U.S. Patent application Publication No. 2002/0134971 to Christensen. The Christensen tool has an elongate octagonal cross-sectional metal handle or bar stock portion. A round bar stock is transversely attached to the octagonal metal pry bar to serve as a handgrip.
It is generally known to provide a soft elastomeric molded over cover on a molded hard thermoplastic core for improved grip for knives, screwdrivers, and the like bladed tools. Such prior art constructions are disclosed in Sanelli, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,304; Gakhar, U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,572; Hoepfl, U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,009; and Panaccione, U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,799.
Improvements in pry bar handles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,186, granted Oct. 2, 2002 to Lawless, U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,994, granted Aug. 10, 2004 to Lawless, U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,331, granted Nov. 13, 2007 to Lawless and U.S. Pat. No. 8,032,991, granted Oct. 11, 2011 to Lawless (hereinafter the “Lawless patents”). The Lawless patents generally disclose symmetrically circumferentially disposed hard thermoplastic grip elements and in combination with soft elastomeric grip elements. The Lawless patents' handles did not provide the desired ergonomic grip, particularly for the large or commercial use elongate pry bars and more particularly for differently elongated pry bars.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an ergonomic pry bar handle that is of practical design and safe and practical in commercial scale and use.